Interior
by any-pg
Summary: Fan fic yaoi de DM y Dita. Oneshot


1INTERIOR

DM x Dita

Song fic

VANIDAD... Siete simples letras que me mantuvieron prisionero durante toda mi vida. Hoy que por fin he abierto los ojos me pregunto como es que llegue a este punto. Lo único que recuerdo es que desde mi niñez destaque por mi belleza. Me encantaba recibir halagos y atenciones. Creo que llegue a confundirlos con el cariño. Poco a poco me dejé arrastrar por la soberbia. Perfeccione mi belleza exterior a niveles extremos. Pero en algún momento me olvide del interior. Me convertí en una persona vacía. No importaba cuan perfecto pareciera. Dentro de mi solo habitaba la inseguridad y el temor. Era el tiempo el que con su incesante caminar mas me preocupaba. Pero todo esto cambio el día de ayer. El maravilloso día en que descubrí mi verdadera belleza. Y todo gracias a la persona con la cual nunca me imaginé tener algo en común.

"La belleza es transitoria,

pasa con el viento.

Procuro encontrarte mas adentro.

Las flores solo duran

pocos días perfumadas.

El tiempo las deja traicionadas."

Flash back

- ¿como que un día libre? OO ?.- Exclamamos todos visiblemente sorprendidos por el anuncio que acababan de darnos.

- Como escucharon. Ahora que estamos en tiempos de paz. No veo nada de malo en que tengan un día libre.- proclamo Shion

Decenas de cuchicheos se escucharon en el salón, pero fueron silenciados por la voz del Patriarca.

- Sin embargo si alguien desea quedarse conmigo y ayudarme a limpiar el santuario, pues es bienvenido.

Esta vez ya no se oyeron cuchicheos. Solo el sonido de mis compañeros que corrían desesperadamente hacia la salida, empujandose unos a otros por ser los primeros en huir, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- 55 Bueno al menos tengo tres voluntarios.- dijo Shion

Observe a mi alrededor y descubrí que tanto DM como Dokho habían sido igual de "lentos" para reaccionar que yo. Analicé sus rostros con detenimiento y vi que Libra miraba con lujuria al Patriarca por lo tanto rápidamente cai en cuenta que solo seriamos dos los "voluntarios" para hacer la limpieza.

Así que como castigo por no haber asimilado rápidamente el concepto "día libre" igual que los demás. DM y yo tuvimos que repartirnos el trabajo "equitativamente"

- muy bien. Yo me encargaré de los jardines y tu de todo lo demás.- le dije coquetamente al caballero de Cáncer, tratando de librarme del trabajo pesado.

- ¿ y yo porque tengo que hacer todo y tu solo lo fácil?.- Pregunto con su habitual tono molesto

- Pues porque tu eres fuerte, guapo, inteligente, valiente y amable.- le respondí obviamente tratando de convencerlo

- 55 se que tengo cara de menso, pero no exageres

No pude evitar sonreír ante tal comentario y menos al ver la cara que puso al descubrir mis verdaderas intenciones -Bueno entonces ¿que sugieres?.-

- Hagamos todo juntos y por partes iguales ¿oK?

- OK

Recorrimos once de las doce casas ordenando todo. Al llegar hasta mi templo, ambos estábamos cansados, Así que le dije a DM que yo me encargaría de terminar la limpieza. A decir verdad solo pensaba regar mi jardín como lo hago cada tarde. Aun Así el insistió en ayudarme.

Mientras regaba las rosas, observaba a DM trabajando. Nunca hablábamos mas de lo estrictamente necesario. De hecho con su look desaliñado y su forma de ser irreverente, no imaginé que llegaría a resultarme agradable su compañía.

" Te veo sin tenerte,

te escucho sin oír tu voz

te siento con mi corazón.

Eres un espejo

en ti me veo hermosa

me aceptas tal y como soy."

- Oye DM...dime ¿porque tu y yo nunca conversamos?.- Pregunte intentando iniciar una charla.

- Porque tu estas demasiado ocupado contigo mismo para ponerle atención a los demás.- respondió sin siquiera voltear a verme.

- yo si le pongo atención a los demás.- repliqué

Una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica fue lo único que recibí como respuesta a mi comentario. Esto me enfureció. Si había algo que yo odiaba era que se burlaran de mi. En venganza dirigí la manguera con la que regaba las rosas hacia Cáncer, empapandolo completamente.

- Me las vas a pagar.- Dijo en tono amenazante, mientras se acercaba a mi con rapidez.

- Tu tienes la culpa por burlarte de mi... yo solo quería iniciar una charla amable.- Retrocedí unos cuantos pasos

- ¿Así que no te gusta que se burlen de ti?.- Dijo con esa maliciosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

- Si te acercas mas, en verdad me vas a conocer DM.- dije mientras me colocaba en posición defensiva tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo

- ¿Ah y que me vas a hacer?.- Pregunto acercandose a solo centímetros de mi. Instintivamente yo retrocedí pero por accidente tropecé y cai en un charco de lodo. No contento con eso. Él se agacho a recoger tierra y me la embarró por toda la cara y el cabello. Yo estaba paralizado, mientras el seguía arrojandome tierra, hojas, lodo y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Hasta un sapo que pasaba por allí termino sobre mi cabeza.

- ja ja ja ja... Ahora si que te vez hermoso... ja ja ja ja.- Se burlaba sin cesar de mi terrible apriencia.

"Las rocas no brillan

pero duran para siempre.

Cambian con el tiempo,

pero no desaparecen.

Cuando estamos juntos

no existen superficies,

la entrega es algo

mas humilde."

Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando en como vengarme. Nadie nunca me había humillado tanto. Estaba tan lleno de coraje y verguenza que no pude contener mi llanto. Sentí el calor de las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas. Y entonces la risa cesó. Yo estaba con la cabeza agachada cuando de pronto sentí como sus manos me sujetaron por la barbilla para levantar mi rostro. Me miró directamente a los ojos y entonces me vi reflejado en sus profundos ojos azules. No importa cuanto luchara por contener mis lagrimas. Estas brotaban sin control hasta que escuche las palabras mas bellas que alguien me ha dicho.

- Eres hermoso. Pero no por tu rostro perfecto, sino por lo que hay en tu corazón. Ojala y pudieras ver todo lo maravilloso que yo veo en ti.- Se acercó lentamente y me besó con dulzura. Ya no pude pensar en nada mas que en sus labios junto a los míos. Cerré mis ojos y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. El dejo de acariciar mi rostro para sujetar mi espalda. El beso se hizo apasionado y profundo. A falta de aire tuvimos que separarnos. Pero nos quedamos viendo directamente a los ojos. Yo no sabia que hacer ni que decir. DM solo me sonrió, se puso de pie y me tendió su mano.

" Te veo sin tenerte,

te escucho sin oír tu voz

te siento con mi corazón.

Eres un espejo

en ti me veo hermosa

me aceptas tal y como soy."

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos a lavar. Esta a punto de oscurecer.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, tome su mano y entramos juntos al templo.

Me duche rápidamente mientras DM esperaba su turno en la habitación.

- DM. Ya puedes bañarte. Ya terminé.- le anuncie a mi invitado

El sonrió y rápidamente entro al baño.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido de la regadera, pensaba en lo ocurrido momentos antes. Cuando DM salió del baño no pude evitar preguntar...

- ¿en verdad piensas eso?.- no tenía el valor de verlo a la cara. Así que solo lo observaba mediante el reflejo del espejo que estaba frente a mi.

- ¿pensar que?

- Que soy hermoso en mi interior

- Si en verdad lo pienso

- ¿No crees que soy un cretino presumido y egocéntrico?

- Si. Si lo pienso

Me gire rápidamente hacia DM -¿como que si lo piensas?

- Eres egocéntrico, presumido, quisquilloso, etc, etc. Pero a mi me gustas y se que en el fondo eres buena persona. Por eso te amo tal y como eres. Con todas tus virtudes y defectos. Lo único que no me gusta es que no te quieras a ti mismo. Debes tenerte mas confianza. Ver en tu interior... todo esta allí, solo que no te haz dado cuenta.

No existía en ningún idioma las palabras exactas para expresar mi agradecimiento. Solo había una forma de demostrar lo que sentía. Me arrojé a los brazos de DM. Por la efusividad del abrazo perdió la toalla que rodeaba su cintura. Pero eso no pareció importarle. Nos besamos frenéticamente. Sus manos expertas rápidamente me despojaron de la toalla que cubría mi cuerpo. Me recostó sobre la cama y me miro a los ojos. De nuevo pude verme reflejado en los suyos. Pero ahora me veía diferente. Me sentía bien conmigo mismo. Estaba dispuesto a entregarme por completo al hombre que tenía frente a mi. El hombre que yo amaba.

"Sentada en silencio

aprecio la magia

que el idioma no puede expresar.

La marea sube

y los ríos fluyen.

Ni esto ni mi amor

va a cambiar."

Fin del flash back

Ahora se que el exterior de una persona no siempre refleja lo que hay en su corazón. Sera difícil mirarme al espejo y tratar de buscar mi belleza interior. Pero prometo esforzarme. Tratare de aprender con humildad a aceptarme a mi mismo.

- Buenos días.- DM despierta y me da un suave beso en la frente

- Buenos días.

- ¿En que piensas?

- En que me encanta mirarme en tus ojos... En ti me veo hermoso.

- Y te veras Así por siempre.- Me dice DM sonriendo

- Te amo.- le digo mientras lo abrazo

- Y yo te amo a ti.

" Te veo sin tenerte,

te escucho sin oír tu voz

te siento con mi corazón.

Eres un espejo

en ti me veo hermosa

me aceptas tal y como soy."

FIN.


End file.
